


Cinnamon Roll

by CreativeReading



Series: The Army Wives [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/pseuds/CreativeReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up to a lovely surprise. (Bucky/Monica) from "The Sergeant's Wife"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Roll

**Cinnamon Roll**

Bucky awoke and stretched out in bed, his hand reaching out to his right side, his brow furrowing as he touched nothing but rumpled sheets. He opened his eyes and saw that he was alone. He got up and quickly dressed, shrugging on a T-shirt and sweats, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He padded softly to the kitchen, following the scent of fresh coffee and homemade cinnamon rolls.

Monica was humming softly to herself as she stirred the icing and smiled when she looked up and saw him.

"Happy Birthday, Bucky," she said as she set down the bowl and crossed the kitchen to embrace him

"My first birthday as a married man and you start off with pastries made from scratch," he chuckled as his arms circled her waist. "You're setting a dangerously high precedent."

"I say we try to outdo each other," she said saucily. "Every birthday, we try to top the year before."

"I like the way you think," he agreed as he brought her in for a kiss.

* * *

 **Author's Note** \- This is a prompt from one of my Tumblr followers - zima-soldat. The prompt was "Happy Birthday to You" for Bucky/Monica (from my story- "The Captain's Bride/The Sergeant's Wife").


End file.
